


5am

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Saru wakes up.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Saru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	5am

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He hears the quiet buzz of the computer, and it’s enough to stir Saru awake. He blinks against the pale blue light of his quarters, only to be blocked by a peach-coloured wall of flawless skin. It’s always fascinated Saru how _smooth_ humans are, and Christopher Pike’s broad back is no exception—it’s all flat, creamy skin, blemished only with the small pink grooves from Saru’s straying teeth and fingers. For one swift moment, Saru’s distracted by his view, but then his duty rushes back to him. He lifts off the mix of rocks and greenery that he uses for his pillow. 

Christopher turns and lays a hand on Saru’s shoulder, gently guiding him back down. Saru obediently falls where his captain puts him. Smiling down, full of charm and strength, Christopher murmurs, “It’s alright, Saru. They were only calling for me. You can keep sleeping.”

Saru’s eyes flutter closed as Christopher bends down to brush a kiss across over his forehead. It’s respectfully chaste, wise, given that they need to separate. But Saru mutters, “I should go with you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Christopher chuckles. His blunt fingertips trace fondly down Saru’s cheeks, eyes grazing Saru’s naked chest. Christopher sighs, “At least one of us should be well rested.”

Saru feels immensely well rested, even though they wasted half their time on things far more exhausting than sleep. In truth, Saru hasn’t slept so well in _years_. He owes most of that to Christopher. He waits for Christopher’s warm hands to leave his yearning body, and then he pushes up, dislodging the blanket that he’s synthesized solely for Christopher’s sake. 

He insists, “I would prefer to join you.”

Christopher grins. He must know that arguing is useless. He still waits a moment, then begrudgingly nods his head. He acquiesces, “Then let’s get dressed, Commander.”

They share a quick human kiss—a warm press of their lips—then the Kelpien version: their foreheads resting together. Then they finally leave Saru’s bed and wade through the sea of plants to find their discarded uniforms, and Christopher chuckles, “It might be easier if we did my place next time.”


End file.
